The Secret Life of the PPG
by Blossicklover456
Summary: This is a story about a famous girl group name the PPG. What their fans don't know is where they disappear to. The girls must keep their identities a secret while trying to live a somewhat normal life. First story please no flames. Rating might change. Revised
1. Character description

Blossom (a.k.a. Ruby)-oldest

Age- 18

Description- knee length wavy, orange hair, hot pink highlights. 38D breast. Hour glass figure. Nice curves. Nice ass. Nice tan. Full, pink lips and ruby pink eyes. 5'10.

Personality- bossy, smartass, smart, funny, girly-girl.

Likes- sweets, reading, math, tidiness, gymnastics, swimming.

Dislikes- Untidiness, unorganization, gym,

Buttercup (a.k.a BC a.k.a Emerald)- middle

Age- 18

Description- shoulder length midnight black hair, lime green highlights. Piercing lime green eyes. 5'9. 36C breasts. Hour glass figure. Nice curves. Nice ass. Nice tan. Full, pink lips.

Personality- smartass, troublemaker, tomboy, carefree, tough.

Likes- sports, sleeping in, music, boxing, fighting.

Dislikes- school, dresses

Bubbles (a.k.a Sapphire)- youngest

Age- 18

Description- elbow length blonde hair, in two curly pigtails, royal blue highlights. Soft, baby blue eyes. 5'8. 36C breasts. Hour glass figure. Nice curves. Nice ass. Nice tan. Full, pink lips and ruby cheeks

Personality- nice, caring, girly-girl, fashonista, peacemaker.

Likes- shopping, designing clothes, cheerleading, modeling.

Dislikes- sports, gym, violence.

Blair

Age: 18

appearance: ankle length dark brown, almost black hair, with pink brown eyes,5'10, pink heart belly button ring. 36DD breasts. Hour glass figure. Nice curves. Nice ass. Nice tan. Full, pink lips and ruby cheeks.

Personality: smartass, competitive, half tomboy half girly girl, smart, funny, meanish in a funny way, badass. Humble-ish, good at finding loop holes in what people say.

Likes: sweets, math, when people get hurt, to laugh, gym, sports, her phone(Silver IPhone 5s), soccer, basketball, singing, dancing, swimming, cheerleading, gymnastics.

Dislikes: reading, science, social studies, writing.

Bridgette

Age: 18

Description: shoulder length blonde hair with lime green coon tails, green eyes, 5'9. 36C breasts. Hour glass figure. Nice curves. Nice ass. Nice tan. Full, pink lips.

Personality: rough, tough, tomboy, smart-ish, badass

Likes: sports, boxing, fighting, gym, music, dancing

Dislikes: school, dresses

Robin

Age: 18

Description: mid-back length brown hair with red tips, blue eyes, 5'8. Hour glass figure. Nice curves. Nice ass. Nice tan. Full, pink lips and ruby cheeks.

Personality: nice, caring, fun, fashonista, girly- girl

Likes: shopping, dresses, skirts, art, cheerleading

Dislikes: sports, gym, violence

Brick

Age- 18

Description- mid-back length dark orange hair, ruby eyes, 6'6. 8-pack

Personality- carefree, mysterious, a bit of a flirt, smartass, little bit of a pervert.

Likes- having the upper hand, singing, dancing, acting

Butch

Age- 18

Description- spiky, raven hair, forest green eyes, 6'5. 8-pack

Personality- total flirt, smartass, pervert.

Likes- fighting, singing, dancing

Boomer

Age- 18

Description- neck length, shaggy blond hair, ocean blue eyes, 6'4. 8-pack

Personality- nice, has his moments, a little bit of a flirt, Prince Charming.

Likes- singing, dancing, art,

Berserk

Age- 18

Description- waist length dyed red hair, dark pink contacts, 5'5. 34B breasts. Has no butt.

Personality- slut, mean, smartass

Likes- boys, acting, powerpuff girls, Brick, Boomer, Butch

Dislikes- Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Blair, Bridgette, Robin

Brute

Age- 18

Description- shoulder length raven hair, Emerald green contacts. 5'4. 34B breasts. Has no butt.

Personality- mean, slut, smartass

Likes- dancing, boys

Dislikes- Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Blair, Bridgette, Robin

Brat

Age- 18

Description- upper back length platinum blond hair, dull blue contacts.34B breasts. Has no butt.

Personality- huge slut, mean, smartass

Likes- boys, art

Dislikes- Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Blair, Bridgette, Robin


	2. Final concert

The ppg are having there final concert on their summer world tour.

"This is a special song we have been working on" says Ruby.

"And we hope you like it" finishes Sapphire.

** Bang Bang by Jessie J, Ariana Brande, Nicki Minaj**

**Emerald:She got a body like an hourglass, but I can give it to you all the time**

**She got a booty like a Cadillac, but I can send you into overdrive (oh)**

**(You've been waiting for that, stop, hold up, swing your bat)**

**See anybody could be bad to you,**

**You need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah**

**All:Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)**

**Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)**

**Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)**

**Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)**

**Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)**

**Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)**

**Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)**

**Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)**

**Sapphire:She mighta let you hold her hand in school, but I'mma show you how to graduate**

**No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk, just come and show me what your mamma gave (Oh yeah)**

**(You've got a very big shhhh, mouth but don't say a thing)**

**See anybody could be good to you,**

**You need a bad girl to blow your mind**

**Ruby:(You know what girls?**

**Let me show you how to do)**

**It's Myx Moscato**

**It's frizz in a bottle**

**It's Nicki full throttle**

**It's oh, oh**

**Swimming in the grotto**

**We winning in the lotto**

**We dipping in the pot of blue foam, so**

**Kitten so good**

**It's dripping on wood**

**Get a ride in the engine that could**

**Go, Batman robbin' it**

**Bang, bang, cockin' it**

**Queen Nicki dominant, prominent**

**It's me, Jessie, and Ari**

**If they test me they sorry**

**Ride us up like a Harley**

**Then pull off in this Ferrari**

**If he hanging we banging**

**Phone ranging, he slanging**

**It ain't karaoke night but get the mic 'cause I'm singing**

**B to the A to the N to the G to the uh**

**B to the A to the N to the G to the hey**

**Emerald and Sapphire:See anybody could be good to you,**

**You need a bad girl to blow your mind (your mind)**

**All:Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)**

**Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)**

**Ruby:Yo, I said**

**Bang, bang**

**Bang, bang, bang, bang**

**Bang, bang, bang**

**Bang, bang, bang, bang**

**All:Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)**

**Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)**

**Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)**

**Wait a minute 'till ya (ah)**

The crowd cheered as the girls finished.

"Well I hope you liked it" says Emerald.

"This will be our last concert until next summer" says Sapphire

"But, we will still be recording songs for your enjoyment." Finishes Ruby.


	3. Getting ready for school

Blossom's Pov

I woke up at 6:00 a.m. I hit the snooze button on my alarm. Since it was the first day of school, I decided to let BC sleep a little later.

So I got out off bed and walked to my personal bathroom. I then brush my teeth and take a long, warm shower. I then walked into my huge walk in closet. Today I decided on some pink booty shorts, a white off the shoulder shirt, and pink flats.

I then did my hair in a curly high ponytail with a white headband. I then put on my brown contacts. We all wear color contacts to hide our peculiar eye colors. Then I do my makeup. Which is just some black eyeliner, and some pink lip gloss. I looked, as the clock which read 7:00 a.m. "Now it is time to wake up the beast" I say to myself.

I walk to BC's room and see her half on the bed and half off along with her covers. I walk up to her and shake her harshly and she wakes up and tries to punch me but I step back just in time, used to this.

"Why would you wake me up so early" whines BC

"Because today is the first day of school" I reply

"So" she says

"You have to get up" I say

"I don't want to" she replies

"Well too bad, we have to go so get your ass out of bed and get dressed." I reply, "Or you won't get any of my chocolate chip pancakes and no bacon"

"Ok, I know I have to get up, but you don't have to torture me with no pancakes AND no bacon"

So with that I walk down to the kitchen and started to prepare the batter for the pancakes and started frying the bacon and sausage. When the bacon was ready I then made the pancakes. I then sat down and waited for everyone else to come. As soon as I sat down Bubbles came skipping down the stairs wearing a blue ombré mid-thigh skirt, a white v-neck, and blue vans. Her hair was up in two pigtails and she had on black eyeliner, clear lip gloss, and her green contacts.

"Morning" says Bubbles

"Hey" I reply

Bubbles pov

I woke up at 6:30, feeling refreshed and ready for the new school year. So I got up and decided to take a quick shower. Then I went into my walk in closet to pick out and outfit. I decided on a blue ombré mid-thigh skirt, a white v-neck, and blue vans. I then put on some makeup, which consisted of black eyeliner, and clear lip gloss. I then put on my green contacts. Walked out of my room and down the steps to the kitchen. Greeting my older sister when I got down there.

I then sat down and starts to eat. As soon as I sit down BC comes sliding down the railing wearing black skinny jeans, a lime green t-shirt and lime green chucks. Her hair was brushed down pin straight, with a black beanie and she had on clear lip gloss, with her blue contacts.

When she sat down she just ate all her breakfast and mumbled a simple "thanks".

Buttercup's Pov

After I was so rudely awakened by Blossom, I decided to go brush my teeth and shower in my bathroom. I then went into my giant walk in closet and put on black skinny jeans, a lime green t-shirt and lime green chucks.

I then came out of my room and slid down the railing and ate my food, mumbling thanks.

When we were all done eating we picked up our bookbags, phones, and Beats headphones. We each have an IPhone 5s, Blossom have the silver, Bubz has the gold and I has the gray. We each also have the dipped Beats. Blossom have the dipped in pink Beats, Bubbles has the dipped in light blue Beats, and I has the dipped in lime green Beats. We all yelled a quick goodbye to our parents, and headed of to school.


	4. What's with all the noise?

BC's Pov

When we finally got to school it was so loud.

"Why the fuck are these people so damn loud," I said "Don't they know how early it is?!"

"Calm down BC" I hear Bloss say.

"Fine" I grumbled.

Blossom's Pov

BC was really mad about how loud it was and I was kind of curious. So I decided to investigate until I see my BFFL, Blair. Today she is wearing a red and pink ombré off the shoulder shirt, white jeans shorts, pink vans, and her hair was in a side French braid that ended over her shoulder with a fishtail. She was their for me before fame and through it all so she knows about my double life. We all have different BFFL's, but we are all friends, some are just closer that others. Me and Blair met in gymnastics and then the day after she started gymnastic, she transferred here to Townsville High School. I walked up to Blair and asked her what all this yelling was about.

"There are some new kids that are supposed to start today and they are three "hot" guys," she says, putting air quotations on the word hot, "but they are probably just a bunch of posers"

"Wow," I say, "that's what this whole school is hyped up on"

"Yup" she replies

"Well whatever," I say, "let's go inside, I have to go to my locker."

The thing I love about this school is you never have to clean out your locker until you leave. We have the same Locker from 9th grade to senior year. This is my last year with this locker since this is my senior year. I am also happy because Blair's locker is next to mine. As we each took stuff out of our locker we talked about the next gymnastics tournament. Then when the bell rang, we went to our first period class, drama. I just love acting and how some scenes I can bring smiles to some people's face and bring tears at other times and Blair just loves drama and doesn't know why.

BC's Pov

When I saw Bloss walk off with Blair I knew that I had to do my own investigation on this noise. So I walked over to my friend Bridgette. Today she decided on green skinny jeans, a black halter top, black toms, and her short hair was brushed out strait, similar to mine. When I got over there I asked her what all the noise was about and she told me that she didn't know but all she wanted was for them to SHUT UP. You see, we are so close because we are both really similar, we met in a boxing class that I was kicked out of for being too 'rough'. I mentally rolled my eyes as I thought about it.

Me and Bridgette decided to go to our lockers which were right next to each other. We continued to talk about recent soccer and basketball games and if our favorite teams won, and how mad we were when our favorite team did not win.

Then the bell rang for class. We then walked to class together since we were in the same class, which is dance. I chose dance because it is a great stress reliever for me and Bridgette chose it because she just loves to dance.

Bubbles' Pov

Since BC left I decided to go find my friend Robin. When I finally found her I saw that she was wearing a black mid-thigh skirt, a blue halter top, black sandals, and her hair was in a side ponytail. I really didn't care what the school was so happy about but I decided to ask anyway.

"Why is everyone so loud" I asked Robin genuinely curious

"There are supposed to be 3 "hot" new guys today" she replies with hand quotation marks when she said 'hot'.

"Well since everyone is outside," I said, "why don't we go to our lockers before the halls get crowded."

While we walked to our locker, we talked about the latest trends and fashions. Then when we got to our lockers we still talked since our lockers are right across from each other and the only other people in the hall were Blossom, Blair, BC, and Bridgette since everyone else is outside. When the bell rung, me and Robin walked fast since the art room is all the way on the other side of the building.


	5. First period

Blair's Pov, 1st period Drama

When Bloss and I got to the theater for class, we were the first ones so we decided to sit front and center. Then after a while students started to pour in and then the bell rung signaling the start if class. Right after the bell rang the teacher walked in and stood in front of the class.

"As you all probably knew, there are three new students and one of them just so happens to be in this class" announces our teacher, , or Ms.C as she lets us call her.

"You may come in young man" says Ms.C

As me and Blossom turn our heads, we see a guy with a backwards red SnapBack, a red tank top, blue baggy jeans with chains hanging out the pockets, and black Air Jordans. As he walks to the front all the girls in the class shoot him flirty smiles, and seductive stares... Except me and Blossom. Whe he gets to the front, he winks at Blossom and she just remains neutral as all the girls in the class glare at her for catching the new boy's attention.

"Hi, I'm Brick Jojo," Brick introduces himself, "and my favorite color is red"

" I'm Ms. Capperino, but you can call me Ms.C, and I am your drama teacher."

Then Ms.C scans the room to look for a place to sit and then she points to the empty seat next to Bloss.

"You can sit next to Blossom, Blossom please raise your hand."

Blossom had to, reluctantly, raise her hand. As he walked to the seat, girls were still glaring at Blossom.

"Why can't he sit next to me" said a familiar voice... Berserk. She was wearing a black bra top, a pink and black plaid skirt that barely covers her butt, black high heels, and a ton of makeup.

"Well Berserk, he is already sitting right here." Said Ms.C

"Fine" she replies from her seat next to her friend Ashley.

"Well class, I will be calling you up in pairs to reenact a scene from Romeo and Juliet," says Ms.C," we will start off with Blossom and Brick."

Brick: But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?

It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.

Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,

Who is already sick and pale with grief,

That thou her maid art far more fair than she:

Be not her maid, since she is envious;

Her vestal livery is but sick and green

And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.

It is my lady, O, it is my love!

O, that she knew she were!

She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?

Her eye discourses; I will answer it.

I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:

Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,

Having some business, do entreat her eyes

To twinkle in their spheres till they return.

What if her eyes were there, they in her head?

The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,

As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven

Would through the airy region stream so bright

That birds would sing and think it were not night.

See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!

O, that I were a glove upon that hand,

That I might touch that cheek!

Blossom:Ay me!

Brick:She speaks:

O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art

As glorious to this night, being o'er my head

As is a winged messenger of heaven

Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes

Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him

When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds

And sails upon the bosom of the air.

Blossom:O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?

Deny thy father and refuse thy name;

Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,

And I'll no longer be a Capulet.

Brick:Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?

Blossom:'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;

Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.

What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot,

Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part

Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!

What's in a name? that which we call a rose

By any other name would smell as sweet;

So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,

Retain that dear perfection which he owes

Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,

And for that name which is no part of thee

Take all myself.

Brick:I take thee at thy word:

Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized;

Henceforth I never will be Romeo.

Blossom:What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night

So stumblest on my counsel?

Brick:By a name

I know not how to tell thee who I am:

My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself,

Because it is an enemy to thee;

Had I it written, I would tear the word.

Blossom:My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words

Of that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound:

Art thou not Romeo and a Montague?

Brick:Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike.

Blossom:How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore?

The orchard walls are high and hard to climb,

And the place death, considering who thou art,

If any of my kinsmen find thee here.

Brick:With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls;

For stony limits cannot hold love out,

And what love can do that dares love attempt;

Therefore thy kinsmen are no let to me.

Blossom:If they do see thee, they will murder thee.

Brick:Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye

Than twenty of their swords: look thou but sweet,

And I am proof against their enmity.

Blossom:I would not for the world they saw thee here.

Brick:I have night's cloak to hide me from their sight;

And but thou love me, let them find me here:

My life were better ended by their hate,

Than death prorogued, wanting of thy love.

Blossom:By whose direction found'st thou out this place?

Brick:By love, who first did prompt me to inquire;

He lent me counsel and I lent him eyes.

I am no pilot; yet, wert thou as far

As that vast shore wash'd with the farthest sea,

I would adventure for such merchandise.

Blossom:Thou know'st the mask of night is on my face,

Else would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek

For that which thou hast heard me speak to-night

Fain would I dwell on form, fain, fain deny

What I have spoke: but farewell compliment!

Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say 'Ay,'

And I will take thy word: yet if thou swear'st,

Thou mayst prove false; at lovers' perjuries

Then say, Jove laughs. O gentle Romeo,

If thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully:

Or if thou think'st I am too quickly won,

I'll frown and be perverse an say thee nay,

So thou wilt woo; but else, not for the world.

In truth, fair Montague, I am too fond,

And therefore thou mayst think my 'havior light:

But trust me, gentleman, I'll prove more true

Than those that have more cunning to be strange.

I should have been more strange, I must confess,

But that thou overheard'st, ere I was ware,

My true love's passion: therefore pardon me,

And not impute this yielding to light love,

Which the dark night hath so discovered.

Brick:Lady, by yonder blessed moon I swear

That tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops-

Blossom:O, swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon,

That monthly changes in her circled orb,

Lest that thy love prove likewise variable.

Brick:What shall I swear by?

Blossom:Do not swear at all;

Or, if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self,

Which is the god of my idolatry,

And I'll believe thee.

Brick:If my heart's dear love-

(I will not bore u with putting in more Shakespeare, I was already boring myself?)

They did a really good job acting and at the end Brick even kissed Blossom's hand. After he did that, the girls looked like they were ready to start a riot. They both bowed and then walked off the stage. Then everyone else went and did different parts.

At the end of class, Ms.C made an announcement.

"We will be putting on a new productions," she starts, " it is called Burlesque"

"Auditions will be held on Friday after school and the list will be posted on Monday." She finishes

As soon as she finished the bell rang signaling second period

Bridgette's Pov, first period dance

When me and BC got to the dance studio, we were the only ones there so we decided to go get changed before it got crowded. I changed into a black tank top, purple shorts, and black Air Force ones. BC changed into a green tank top, green shorts, and green Air Force ones.

When we finished changing we went out of the locker room to see the kids start to file in, then the teacher came in. The dance teachers name was Mr. Delano, but we all just call him James.

"Well class we have a new student, come in here child" he says

When he says that, a boy comes in with spiked, jet black hair, brown cargo shorts, a green tank top, and green lebron 11's.

All the girls started to swoon and shout out random questions like

"Will you marry me", "Are you single", and some other shit.

"Hi I'm Butch," he introduces himself "and my favorite color is green"

"Well Butch my name is James and I am your dance teacher." Says James.

"Today we will be starting off class today by dancing to the song "Like a G6"" he said

"I am the best dancer here" says an all to familiar voice... Brute. She was wearing a black sports bra, forest green shorts that barely covered her butt, black converses, and a pound of makeup.

"Well Brute, we will have to see about that."

"fine" she replied.

"Well like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, we will be starting off class today by dancing to the song "Like a G6", whenever you start to get weak I will call you out and you will then go sit down. The last two people that are left will be the lead dancers for the year. And follow the EXACT moves on the screen, nothing else." He says and then presses play.

When we started half way through the song he started to call out names until there was only four people left, BC, Butch, Brute, and I.

Soon towards he called out Brute because her movements were weak. I then decided to make my movements look weak because I thought it would be cute if BC and Butch were captains. Soon he called me out and then pressed pause.

"Well class it looks like Buttercup and Butch are your new leaders," announces James, "you can all do whatever you want for the rest of class."

Right after he said that me and BC went to go change back into our outfits from before. When we got out we were stopped by Brute.

"I don't care if you are the new leader, I will beat your ass if you dare touch my man" said Brute in a sad attempt of a threatening voice.

"As if I would want to touch him and I don't give a fuck about what you say, I don't have to listen to you." BC said in a very threatening voice and a cold glare that made Brute shiver.

"Whatever" is all she said and then walked away to go flirt with Butch.

For the rest of class we laughed at Brute's sad attempts to get with Butch. Then to Butch's relief, the bell for second period rang.

Robin's Pov first period art

We were the first ones in the art room so we got our pick of seats, so we decided to sit front and center. The art room set up in rows and had easels and paints set up at each seat. When everyone was here and seated, the teacher, , said that there was a new kid.

After she said that a boy with shaggy, dirty blond hair, a blue button up top with the top three buttons unbuttoned, black baggy jeans, and blue air jordans.

"Hi I'm Boomer, and my favorite color is blue." He said.

"Boomer you can sit next to Bubbles, Bubbles please raise your hand," says , "Well class, we will be painting a picture of our favorite thing to do."

Then someone burst out in laughter at something her friend said... Brat

"Sorry " said Brat after she finished laughing. I noticed she was wearing a blue tank top that looked like it was a few sizes to small, and showed a lot of nonexistent cleavage, a tight black skirt that showed her butt, a pair of ridiculously high heels, and a ton of make up, so basically, she looked like a hook

And then she moved to the seat next to Boomer. When she sat down she immediately started flirting with Boomer and he looked kind of disgusted, but he TRYED to ignore her, but she kept shaking his arm to get his attention. Then when he had enough, he raised his hand and said, " , Brat keeps shaking my arm, and I can't paint."

"Brat, please stop bothering him, or I'm going to have it ask you to move somewhere else" said in a stern and authoritative tone.

"Fine" muttered Brat

So for the rest of class we just painted.


	6. Lunch

~time skip~ Lunch No one's Pov

Finally it was lunch time and all the teens were soo happy.

"Thank God we have lunch together" said BC, "All my classes are with that dumbass, Butch"

"Well all my classes are with Brick" spoke Blossom

"And all mine are with Boomer" added Bubbles

"Well where are we going to sit" asked Robin

Then that's when the girls noticed that they were standing in the middle of the cafeteria with their trays of food. They quickly found a seat and and began to eat, or in Buttercup and Bridgette's case, stuff their mouth with food.

"Stop stuffing your mouth!" Yelled Blossom, Blair, Bubbles, and Robin at the same time.

Then they all started to talk about their summer until the cafeteria got quite. The six teens turned their heads to see why it got so quiet but then they saw them, the four Jojo boys. Then all of the noise came back ten fold. Their were girls screaming for them to sit next to them and the girls just sat there and continued eating. Then our girls notice that their was a shadow above their table and they all looked up and saw the Jojo boys.

Brick's Pov

Since we are new we didn't know where we should sit. I was about to go sit at an empty table, until I saw Blossom. I would never admit it to my brothers, but I had developed a small crush on her since when I first saw her in first period. So I asked my brothers and they both happily agreed. I am going to have to ask them about it later.

"Hey Blossom" I greeted her.

"Hi Bubbles" Said Boomer

"Sup Buttercup" said Butch with a smirk

"Hi" all three of them said simultaneously

"Can we sit here" I asked them hoping they would say yes.

"Hell n~" Buttercup's mouth was covered by her blond friend

"Of course you can" she said with a sly smirk.

After she said that I took a seat by Blossom, so the seating arrangement was Blair on the end then Blossom,me, Boomer, Bubbles. Across from Blair was the blond that covered Buttercup's mouth, then Buttercup, then Butch, and lastly another Brunette sat across from Bubbles.

Buttercup's Pov

As soon as the boys sat down, much to my dislike, Brute and her sisters started walking over here.

"Uh oh, Bitch Squad alert" I whispered to the girls

The boys were confused and then they understood when Berserk and her sisters came over.

"Why are you siting with these losers" spoke Brat

"Yeah why don't you come and sit with us" said Beserk winking at Brick

"Naw I'm good where I'm sitting, how about you boys." Brick asked his brothers

"Yup" answered his brothers simultaneously.

"Now can you go, your rotten ass breath is starting to stink up our table."

I said with a smirk, knowing I had hit a nerve.

Our whole table started to laugh at there faces, they stormed off, embarrassed. When I was done, I high-five Bridgette and then Butch started to talk to me and I wasn't really listening until he said a few words.

"I really like you, wanna go on a date with me" He asked

"Sure, as long as it is at the skate park and you buy me dinner." I said half serious.

"Ok" he chuckled "I'll pick you up at 4 o'clock on Saturday"

"Sounds good to me"

Blossom's Pov

What BC said to the punks was hilarious. Then after that Brick started talking to me so I decided to actually listen and the last words he said was,

"Will you go out on a date with me please, I really like you" he said

"Sure" I said with a slight blush because I had a little crush on him too.

"So I will pick you up at 6 o'clock on Saturday, dress nice, where we are going you have to dress nice." He informed me

"Ok" I said cheering in my head

Bubbles' Pov

Boomer and I were talking about art and then suddenly he asked,

"Your really nice, and I like you, will you go out with me" he said with a bright red blush on his face

"Of course I will" I responded blushing because I liked him too.

"So I will pick you up at 5 o'clock on Saturday and dress semi-formal."

"Ok" I said with a huge smile on my face

When lunch was over I called over my sisters and their friends and I squealed and said

"Guess what" I asked

"What" they all said

"Boomer asked me out on a date" I squealed again.

"Brick/Butch too" Buttercup and Blossom said, astonished.

"Good for you guys" said our friends, happy for us

Then at that moment the Bitch Squad decided to make their way over here.

"What are you squealing about slut" asked Brute

"We got asked out on a date" I said happy

"Feel bad for the guys, you probably payed them to go out with you" spoke Brat

"For your information, HE asked ME out" spoke BC

"Whose are the suckers" asked Berserk

"Brick" Blossom said

"Butch" BC smirked

"And Boomer" I smiled

As soon as we said that the girls jaws dropped. Then we all walked away with satisfied smirks.


	7. Auditions

Blossom's Pov ~Friday~

Today was the day of the auditions and Blair was freaking out because she really wants the part of Tess and doesn't want to mess up her performance. Right now we were practicing her dancing in heels and she almost got it.

"How can you dance so well in heels" she asked me

"Well part of my career is dancing in heels." I responded

"Well that's not fair, your a professional, you are definitely going to get the part." She whined

"Yeah and I am going to help you get your part" I said determined, " try your dance again because we have to get ready."

The next time she practiced her dance, she got it perfect.

"Perfect" I praised

"Now let's get ready" I instructed

We showed each other how we looked and then we but long trench coats over ourselves so no one could see our outfits.

"Oops almost forget my contacts" I said

After I put in my contacts, we left and walked to the school. We went backstage waiting for Ms.C to call my name. Right now Berserk was about to go on. She was wearing a corset that had black handprints on her boobs and then whit handprints on her butt, black fishnets and 3 inch heel boots.(like the one Ali wore). She had a chair on stage so she could dance with it.

** Express by Christina Aguilera**

**It's a cold and crazy world that's ragin' outside**

**Well baby me and all my girls are bringin' on the fire**

**Show a little leg, gotta shimmy your chest**

**It's a life, it's a style, it's a need, it's Burlesque**

**She got out of the chair and started dancing like Ali just offbeat**

**E-X-P-R-E-S-S, love, sex**

**Ladies no regrets**

**E-X-P-R-E-S-S, love, sex**

**Ladies no regrets**

She danced like Ali but made it a little more slutty

**Been holding back for quite some time and finally the moment's right**

**I love to make the people stare**

**They know I got that certain savoir-faire**

**Fasten up**

**Can you imagine what would happen if I let you close enough to touch?**

**Step into the fantasy**

**You'll never want to leave, baby that's guaranteed… Why?**

**It's a passion, an emotion, it's a fashion, Burlesque.**

**It'll move you, goin' through you, so do what I do, Burlesque**

**All ladies confident, flaunt it, boys throw it up if you want it**

**Can you feel me, can you feel it? It's Burlesque.**

**Le le le le le le le**

**Burlesque**

**Le le le le le le le**

**Burlesque**

**I tease 'em 'til they're on the edge**

**They scream and moan for more and more they beg.**

**I know it's me they come to see**

**My pleasure brings them to their knees**

**Fasten up**

**Can you imagine what would happen if I let you close enough to touch?**

**Step into the fantasy**

**You'll never want to leave, baby that's guaranteed… Why?**

**It's a passion, an emotion, it's a fashion, Burlesque**

**It'll move you, goin' through you, so do what I do, Burlesque**

**All ladies, confident, flaunt it, boys throw it up if you want it**

**Can you feel me, can you feel it? It's Burlesque.**

**Le le le le le lele**

**Burlesque**

**Le le le le le le le**

**Burlesque [x4]**

**It's a passion, an emotion, it's a fashion, Burlesque**

**It'll move you, goin' through you, so do what I do, Burlesque**

**All ladies confident, flaunt it, boys throw it up if you want it**

**Can you feel me, can you feel it? It's Burlesque.**

**Burlesque [x4]**

She was off pitch the whole song.

"That was very good Berserk" said Ms.C

"Thanks" she said then went backstage.

"I hope you don't except to get the part because I got it in the bag" she bragged

"Says the girl who was offbeat AND off-pitch" I told her

"Ughhh" she grunted in frustration and stormed off. I smirked

"Your turn Blair" yelled Ms.C

"You got this, you are going to get that part." I cheered her on

When she finished Ms.C had a huge smile on her face. (I'm not going to torture you with another song but I have to write Blossom's performance)

"That was perfect" she said very happily.

Then Blair ran back stage and we jumped up and down.

"Blossom" called Ms.C

"Well thats my cue" I said

"Good luck" Blair said

A bench was set out for me to lay on and I still had my trench coat on. The music then started.

** Show me how you Burlesque by Christina Aguilera**

**Underneath the city lights**

**There is a world few know about**

**Where rules don't apply, no**

**And you can't keep a good girl down**

I then threw off my trench coat(I didn't put my hands in the sleeves), revealing a beaded outfit( like the one Christina Aguilera wore in Show me how you burlesque), At that time I saw Brick walk into the theater and I winked at him.

**She comes through the club looking for a good time**

**Gonna make that, shake that, money on a dime**

**Don't need a sugga daddy, she can work it just fine**

**Up on the table, she'll be dancing all night (hee-eey)**

**Babydoll just come to life**

**Under the spotlight**

**All the girls wanna fall in line**

**We say**

**He-eh-eh-hey**

**Here come the ladies 'bout to give a little show**

**He-eh-eh-hey**

**Here go the boys you gotta show a little more**

**Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest**

**Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test**

**Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best**

**So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque**

**Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest**

**Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test**

**Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best**

**So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque**

**A little bit of naughty, it's a little bit nice**

**She's a whole lot of glam, sweat, sugar, sex, spice**

**Shimmy, shimmy, strut, strut**

**Give a little what, what**

**Up on the tables we'll be dancing all night (hee-eey)**

**Everybody just come to life**

**Under the spotlight**

**All the boys wanna fall behind**

**We say**

**He-eh-eh-hey**

**Here come the ladies 'bout to give a little show**

**He-eh-eh-hey**

**Here go the boys you gotta show a little more**

**Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest**

**Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test**

**Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best**

**So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque**

**Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest**

**Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test**

**Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best**

**So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque**

**Ok girls, let's show them how it's done**

**It ain't over till we say**

**And we've only just begun**

**Lemme hear you say**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Say yeaah, yeah yeah yeah**

**Say yeah yeah yeaah**

**Say yeaah… yeah yeah…**

**Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest**

**Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test**

**Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best**

**So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque**

**Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest**

**Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test**

**Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best**

**So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque**

**I then finished off strong.**

"That was spectacular Blossom" praised. Ms.C

"thank you" I replied

I then went backstage, put on my trench coat and then left with Blair. Since we were the last two auditions. I then told her to wait as I went to talk to Brick.

"Hey" I said.

"Nice song" he replied

"Well what brings you to the school" I asked

"I knew you were auditioning so I was waiting for you to finish so I can tell you something" he answered.

"Well what is it" I asked

"Bring a change of clothes for our date. Something party-like." He said

"Ok" I replied then he left and I walked back over to Blair and we walked to my house since the 6 of us are having a sleepover at our house so they can help us get ready for our dates tomorrow. And we finally made it home.


	8. The sleepover shopping adventure

Blossom's Pov

As me and Blair walked home we talked and talked about random stuff and what we were going to do when we got home.

"Let's watch a movie" I suggested

"Ok, but what movie" Blair replied

"Umm. How about Think Like a Man too" I replied (that movie was hilarious)

"Ohhhh, I love that movie" she said happily, "let's hurry up and get home"

We then started running home with the crisp autumn hair blowing through our long hair. We finally made it home after running two blocks since the school wasn't that far from my house.

When we got home, I went up stairs to tell Bubbles to set up blankets and stuff for us around the huge tv in the living room. I then told Bc to get the movie ready and then Blair and I got the snacks. When we came out, we had 3 buckets of popcorn, and 6 big bags of sour patch kids. I gave one bucket of popcorn to Bubz and Robin, one bucket to BC and Bridgette, and took one for me and Blair. Blair then gave everyone their own bag of sour patch kids.

*time skip* end of movie

Everyone got up and stretched as the credits rolled across the screen.

"that movie was awesome" exclaimed Bridgette

" I know, right" said BC

"Well what should we do now?" Bubbles asked," it's only nine o'clock"

"I think we should go to bed so that we could do more fun stuff tomorrow" Blair said

"Ok" we all replied

So we all changed into our night clothes and went to bed. Blair, Bridgette and Robin have their own rooms next to ours with a fully stocked walk in closet with clothes, shoes, dresses, and accessories, their own shower, a huge tv, a dresser with hair styling products and make up of their own taste, a huge bed, and a computer.

As soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell into a deep sleep.

*time skip* the next morning. Blossom's pov

When I woke up I saw that the clock read 7:00 a.m. Since I was the first one awake, as always, I decided to go take a shower. So I got out of bed, took off my pajamas and took a nice cold shower to wake me up. I then wrapped my pink towel around myself and brushed my teeth. I then went into my walk in closet to pick out something to wear. I decided on a pair of white jeans and a simple pink and white striped shirt. I then chose some white sandals for my feet, small silver hoop earrings, and a silver necklace with a pink heart in the middle. After that I combed my hair and put it in a ponytail. It was then 8:00

After I was ready I knocked on Blair, Bubz, and Robin's door since they are light sleepers, I knew they were up. I then went to go wake Bridgette and BC up. I did the same thing to both of them to get up, which was take their cover off and then tell them that if they don't get up they get no breakfast.

I went down to the kitchen and made a some pancakes, 4 strawberry for Blair and I, 4 blueberry for Bubbles and Robin, and 8 chocolate chips because BC and Bridgette are greedy. I then made bacon and scrambled eggs and put everything on a plate for each person with Bridgette and Buttercup getting the most food. I got the bottle of orange juice out the fridge for us to drink. I then went back upstairs to make sure BC and Bridgette were up and when I went downstairs, I found everyone else downstairs eating from their designated plates and talking. I then decided to go sit down and eat.

"Good morning everyone." I said

"Morning Bloss" they replied.

"Morning everyone" came two grumpy voices from the stairs

"G'morning Bridgette and Buttercup" we all said

They then ran to their plates and started scarfing down the food, while everyone else at theirs at a normal pace. When everyone was finished, I gathered all the plates and cups and washed them while everyone else got dressed and showered since they were still in their nightclothes. When everyone was ready we decided to go to the mall, which was an hour away so we had to take our cars. Blair and I drove in my pink lamborghini aventador, Bridgette and BC drove in her lime green lamborghini murcielago, and Robin and Bubz drove in her blue Nissan 370Z.

*time skip* 1 hour later, still Blossom's Pov

When we arrived at the mall we all went our separate ways after we decided to meet at the exit at 1:00 and since it was only 11:30, so we had an hour and a half to find something for our dates and then clothes just because.

"Ok Blair, let's get my party dress and formal dress first, then we can shop until 1." I said then we started walking until we found the formal dress store. After walking around the store for ten minutes, I found the perfect dress, I then found my size and went to the dressing room. When I was finished getting into the dress I came out of the dressing room.

"How do I look?" I asked Blair while doing a quick turn.

"Beautiful" she replied

"Thanks" I said

I then went to take off the dress and change into my normal clothes. We then went to the checkout line which took about 10 minutes. After we got my formal dress we went to look for a party dress for me in a different store. As soon as I walked in I saw the perfect dress.

"What about this one?" I asked Blair

"It looks nice, let find it in your size and then you can try it on" She replied

When we found my size I went to the fitting room and tried on the dress and once it fit, I took it back off and went to check out. Once we checked out, I found that it was 12:00 so we still had an hour left. Let's get some shoes and jewelry. We walked around the mall for another hour until it was time to meet up, getting jewelry , shoes, and clothes for us both. When it was time to meet up, we walked to the exit.

Buttercup's Pov

"So Bridgette, what should I wear on my date" I asked Bridgette

"How about a skirt and a nice shirt for dinner and jeans and a t-shirt for the park." She said knowing I would hate the skirt part.

"How about no skirt" I replied

"Yup you are going to wear it, you have to dress up for dinner afterwards." She said smugly.

"Fine" I replied reluctantly ,"Let's just finish this quick so we can shop for stuff that I ACTUALLY like"

"Let's go" Bridgette said happily.

After walking around the mall for a little bit, Bridgette found a store.

"Let's get your dinner outfit first" she said

"Whatever" I replied

When we walked in I just followed Bridgette around before she held up a skirt.

"This is the skirt you should wear" she exclaimed

"No way in hell" I yelled back

"Yes you are" she said, " or I will ask bubbles to find you something, and it will be way worse than this"

"Fine" I said, knowing she was right

She then found a shirt to go with the skirt which I reluctantly tried on, then took it back off after showing it to Bridgette. When I came out Bridgette and I walked to the cash register, and luckily there was no line. When we walked out of the store, We walked to a different store where I picked a pair of jeans and a t-shirt for the skatepark. Tried it on and then checked out. After we were finished with that, we went to the sneaker store and we each got a pair of sneakers. Bridgette then made me go to a shoe store and get some flats, which I prefer to heels. By the time we were done with that, it was 12:00 and for the next hour we went to different stores, until it was time to meet up. At that time we started walking to the exit.

Bubbles's Pov

"C'mon Robin, we need to get my outfit for my date, and then we can shop until it is time to meet up" I said

"Ok" Robin replied

After walking around the mall for 30 minutes, I finally found and outfit. After that, we went to get a pair of shoes to go with my outfit. After that, we got some jewelry to go with my outfit and by that time, it was 12:00. So for the next hour, we shopped until it was time to meet up for lunch. We then walked to the exit. Blossom's pov

When Blair and I got here, we waited and we saw Bubz and Robin walk over.

"That is a lot of bags" they said when they saw all of our bags

"We should say the same" I replied looking at how many bags they have

Afwter that we saw BC and Bridgette walk over. After we were all here we walked to our cars and put all the bags in.

"So where are we going for lunch" Blair asked

"How about red robin?" BC suggested

"I'm fine with that" Bubz said

"Me to" I said

"Me three" Bridgette said

"Me four" Blair said

"Me five" Robin said

"Ok than its settled, we are going to red robin" BC said.

*time skip* 3:00

We just got home and we all went straight to BC's room to help her get ready. First she got dress in her skate park outfit, while I folded her dinner outfit and put it in a bag with her flats. After she was done getting dresse I straightened her hair, while Bubbles put on a little make up on her. When we were done, we all examined her. She was wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans, a white hollister shirt with the words in green, and she had her hair straightened with a light blush, and clear lip gloss. By the time she was ready it was 3:55. So we went to find her skateboard and right when we found it, there was a knock on the door, I went to answer it.

"Hi" I said when I saw Butch

"Hi" he replied

"Buttercup, Butch is here" I yelled up the stairs

"Coming" she replied

She then came running down the stairs with her skate board and her bag.

"Goodbye" I said before they both walked out the door.

Now it was time to help bubbles get ready, once she was dressed I did her hair and she did her own make up. After we finished getting her ready we looked at how she looked. She looked really cute. She was wearing a baby blue mid-thigh skirt, a white crop top that reached the top of the skirt, black 3 inch heels, and she had on black mascara, black eyeliner, a light blue eyeshadow, a light pink blush, and pink lipstick. In a bag she had a pair of flats. Once she was ready, we heard the door bell ring. Bubbles went to go answer it.

"Hello" he said in a Prince Charming voice while handing her a bouquet of blue roses

"Thank you" she said happily and while she got a vase I decided to talk to Boomer.

"If you do anything to hurt my sister, I will hurt you" I threatened in a scary voice.

"ok" he said looking scared

"Ok Boomer we can go now" Bubz suddenly walked in

"Good bye you two" I said with a happy voice and a huge smile and I closed the door behind them.

Well I guess it's time for me to get ready. I went up to my room, put on my dress and then did my hair and make up. When I was done I looked in the mirror. I was wearing a sleeveless dress with a bejeweled part on the chest and strap and pink tulle fabric that flows down to the floor and a pair of 5 inch close toe black heels that raised the dress so that it wasn't touching the floor. I had curled my hair so that it reaches my mid thigh, and I had on black mascara and eyeliner, light pink eyeshadow, a light pink blush, and pink lip stick. I then folded my club clothes, packed them in my bag along with my make up, and heels as well as flats. When I was ready i came downstairs and sat on the couch. Five minutes later Brick was knocking at my door.

"Hi" I said happily while opening the door.

"Hey" he replied while handing me a bouquet of red roses.

"Thank you" I said while giving him a hug.

I then took the roses and found a vase to put them in. I then walked back to the door.

"Ok, let's go" I said happily.

He then led me to his car. He started walking a little ahead of me to open the door for me.

"Thank you" I said while he walked around to get in.

We then drove off.

~.~

**Sorry about the long wait. My iPad deleted all my files and I was just so mad so I quit for a little bit. I also have school and my social studies, science, and math teacher loves to give us HW and I'm taking a math 2 years above my grade level. So I'm really sorry. So I am going to start working on the next chapter now. **


End file.
